girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-08-27 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "Dis iz a serious charge." --General Khrizhan Wooster to the rescue. Agathahetrodyne 02:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Follow to Foglios down under, as Phil blogs about his trip. ---- Wooster to thr rescue. Agathahetrodyne 02:45, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Wooster had a number of motivations to do what he just did. First and not least is that Wooster must assume that Gilgamesh Wulfenbach would, sooner or later, deliver on the promises he made in anger. By protecting Agatha and Mechanicsburg, he is killing several large birds with a single stone. Billy Catringer 05:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Though if Klaus levelled the castle while Gil was in it (which he currently is), then Gil would be unlikely to pose a further threat. Mind you, Wooster probably doesn't know Gil is in the castle, may not wish that because of loyalty to Gil or for other reasons, or may believe as Gil does that Klaus would not go so far. Mskala 10:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : x : Fortunately, Klaus is asleep in some kind of healing machine and will remain that way for at least a week. Time is often a fuzzy concept for a writer in the throes of writing a story. Anyway, Boris himself said that he would not be responsible for killing or even risking the death of the Baron's only heir. Wooster is, of course, a different matter. I cannot imagine that Her Majesty's Secret Service would send out potential minions as spies. What would be the point of doing that? Minion material would be subject to the influence of the first spark they encountered and therefore susceptible to being turned. No, Wooster must be fairly sparky himself or else he would not have been sent to spy on the Wulfenbachs. Billy Catringer 15:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Concerning Wooster and sparkiness -- I think there is only so much someone can resist when faced with a powerful enough spark. Gil is an extremely strong spark - by the Baron's comments, Gil is probably rather stronger than even him, just lacking a lot of Klaus' experience. Yet as sparky as Gil is, Agatha was able to essentially command him back to life by yelling at him. I think Wooster does care for Gil as a friend - and I think a certain amount of minion-ness was unavoidable - especially when Gil went full blown madboy over Agatha still being alive. Wooster also was supposed to get Agatha to England, and he didn't/couldn't -- I really don't think he wants to find out what happens to him if Agatha should die on his watch. --Zerogee 16:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I agree with you. Wooster has better knowledge of Gil than anyone but Tarvek Sturmvarous and the Baron. Perhaps he knows him better than either of the other two characters. He was, afterall, Gil's personal assistant for the last several years. Because he was spying on Gil, he would have taken more trouble to learn about him than either the Baron or Tarvek. This puts Wooster in a very comfortable spot. As circumstances are at this point, he gets to claim that he is acting out of patriotism AND friendship. What do you want to bet me that it will turn out that Wooster is some kind of kin to Trelawney Thorpe? Billy Catringer 20:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, she is English - and so are her publishers. :) Gil did say that Wooster was supposed to be *very* good, and apparently he was right. I figure the von Mekkhan family have been busily providing him with intel and contacts also. At any rate, a busy Wooster is a dangerous Wooster. Why do I have a feeling that Wooster isn't going home to England any time soon - I do think a future in Agatha's service (mostly) is in store for him. --Zerogee 19:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nah. He has a nicely built up position with Gil. Even with Gil aware of his true loyalties, as he is, a close position with the heir of the Wulfenbach family is not something to abandon on a whim (risks of being fed false information aside). Especially, since said heir has for a long time let him continue despite being well aware of his affiliations. And I'm not even mentioning the potentials of such a position if Gil ends up with Agatha. I'm certain he'll try to resume his position with Gil if at all possible.Topter 20:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Gil might, but I very much doubt that the Baron will go for it (especially considering Wooster just threw a large monkey wrench into the Baron's plans - and the stability of his empire). I rather expect Agatha to "inherit" Wooster much like she "inherited" Violetta. I think Wooster would jump at the chance - as would British Intelligence. For Gil, it would give him someone he trusts (sort of - and at least trusts to be competent) to watch over Agatha. --Zerogee 21:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Category:Page-by-PageChanging of the Guard? ' Is this story starting to look like one in which the new generation takes over from the one before? In that case, Klaus's opinions won't matter for much longer, will they? Surely Gil is smart enough to realize that and act accordingly. Billy Catringer 23:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Let's not be in too much of a rush to discard Klaus. While serious negotiations are needed to bring him on board, he is the only experienced war leader among the small group of people we know will be on the right side when the Other War breaks out again. Gill would have to put a great deal of time and effort into usurping the Empire, which is only held together by main force anyway. He would certainly lose some of it in the process, and it would put Klaus one a third side in the Other War. And with at least three copies of the Other in play, along with two working Summoning Engines, the Other War, Round Two is coming soon. Datkhound 23:20, August 29, 2010 (UTC)